


Winter Tea Party

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [6]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Not all of Alice’s strange ideas lead to disaster.





	Winter Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>  -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 2: [Christmas Caroling](https://imgur.com/eBYDygM)  
>  -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 2: [cookies](https://prisca.dreamwidth.org/file/97421.jpg)  
>  -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 2: [tea](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/97442.jpg)

Dropping the last sprinkles onto the sugar cookies, Alice carefully brought the plate out to the front porch.

She sat next to Belle and Mathilda, eying the freshly sliced lemons and ginger with an air of infinite satisfaction. She poured tea for all of them and then bit into a still-warm sugar cookie. “Mmmm, perfect.”

Belle sipped her tea, steam warming her face against the chill of the winter evening. Mathilda held her teacup and gazed unfocused at the winter wonderland and twinkling lights of their neighborhood.

The gentle sound of a melody reached their ears, and as one they turned. A group of children were making their way from house to house, voices rising into the night.

Alice whipped her head around, eyes wide. “Go on,” Mathilda said to her unspoken question. Forgetting the outdoor winter tea party that was her idea in the first place, Alice ran off.

“This is actually quite peaceful,” Mathilda admitted, selecting a cookie.

“And easier to clean up.” Belle nodded toward the crumbs around Alice’s chair.

Mathilda chuckled. They sipped their tea, and when the carolers arrived, their charge among them, they listened with their hands clasped and contentment in their hearts.


End file.
